Insulin resistance (IR) refers to a series of pathologic and clinical syndrome resulted from that the response of insulin target organs or tissues to the biological effects of insulin lowered or lost. Numerous studies show that insulin resistance exists in the whole process of type 2 diabetes, it is a marked characteristic of type 2 diabetes. The IR at the core, can lead to hyperglycemia, hypertension, microalbuminuria, inflammation, high fibrinolysis, dyslipidosis, endothelial dysfunction, and atherosclerosis and cardiovascular disease. Therefore, by increasing insulin action, improve insulin receptor sensitivity, research and development of insulin sensitizer in the treatment of diabetes and diabetic complication (Diabetic chronic complications refers to coronary heart disease, atherosclerosis, cerebrovascular disease and other diabetic macrovascular diseases, diabetic nephropathy, diabetic retinopathy and other diabetic microangiopathy, diabetic neuropathy, diabetic foot, diabetic maculopathy, diabetic cataract, diabetic glaucoma, refractive changes, iris and ciliary body diseases.) in recent years has become the hotspot.
At present, the most insulin sensitizers that are on the market are expensive or have some adverse reactions, caused poor compliance of patients. Therefore research and development of insulin sensitizers of low cost, high efficiency and low toxicity have important clinical significance and market value.
Mangiferin, a natural polyphenol is from Anemarrhena asphodeloides Bge. or the leaf of Mangifera indical, Anacardiaceae mango tree, the leaf, fruit or bark of Mangifera persiciforma C. Y Wu et T. L. Ming., gentian plants Northeast gentian, Swerita musstii Franch, or Pyrrosia clavata(Bak.)Ching. molecular weight:422, structural formula: C19H18O11,

Mangiferin is a natural antioxidant. The pharmacological study shows Mangiferin has a variety of biological activity, such as anti-oxidation, anti-tumor, anti-bacterial, anti-viral, hypoglycemic, hypolipidemic, anti-inflammatory, choleretic, immunomodulation, etc. Mangiferin can lower the blood glucose and lipid levels of diabetic rats or mice by oral or intraperitoneal injection, its potential mechanism for hypoglycemic is by increasing insulin sensitivity Miura T, Ichiki H, Hashimoto I, et al. Antidiabetic activity of a xanthone compound, mangiferin. Phytomedicine, 2001, 8(2):85-87. But mangiferin exists defects in solubility, the bioavailability and absorbability of the body.